The avian spinning wing decoy has been on the market for over a decade and has been popular among bird hunters. It has proven to be effective in attracting birds into decoy arrangements by simulating the wing motion of a live bird, thus giving the illusion of the wing beat of a bird. In the present application, the avian spinning wing decoy has primarily been attached to a stationary pole stake that elevates it above the ground surface. This pole stake is rigid and holds the avian spinning wing decoy in a stationary position elevated above the ground.
The pivoting coupler mechanism of this present invention, be it an internal or external coupler, attached to an elongated flexible rod provides the natural movement in changing directions of a live bird in flight wherein the head of a bird always is the first part of the body to take the lead when changing directions. The pivoting coupler mechanism, elongated flexible rod and stake application improves on the current design by allowing the avian spinning wing decoy to be elevated and put into multi-directional motion either with the aid of the wind or an attached pull string. This adds a flight like motion to the existing spinning of the wings of the avian spinning wing decoy. The on/off switch located in the rearward tail portion of the decoy is activated by coming into contact with a hard surface.